Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to an integrated circuit operating based on aligned control signals and an image sensor comprising the integrated circuit.
Recently, image sensors with a large die size have been developed to capture high definition image data. These image sensors generally receive control signals through relatively long signal transfer lines, so they may include buffers to compensate for deterioration of the control signals through those lines. Additionally, differences between skews of the control signals transferred through the signal transferring lines may cause performance degradation or functional errors of the image sensors.